The present invention relates to a folding pattern for an inflatable airbag and in particular to a folding pattern in which portions of the airbag that extend upwardly above the airbag inflator when the bag is deployed, are folded to a position forward of the airbag deployment.
With all inflatable airbags, a very short period of time is available for the airbag to deploy. Side airbags have less time period to deploy than do front airbags. The pattern in which an airbag is folded has a significant impact on the time necessary for the airbag to deploy.
With many side airbags, the airbag module is located in a seat back adjacent to an occupant's thorax region. When deployed, the airbag not only extends forward from the seat back adjacent to the occupant's abdomen, but it also extends upward from the module retainer, alongside the occupant's thorax and head region. Generally speaking, the airbag can be considered as having head and thorax chambers separated by a fabric divider. The folding pattern of the present invention positions the upper region of the airbag forward, in the directional deployment, relative to the lower region of the airbag. By doing so, the bag resistance during deployment is reduced. As a result, time necessary for the airbag to deploy is reduced.